Fantasías de ayer y hoy
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Halloween: Donde puedes recrear tú mejor fantasía sexual/ Con un demonio hazlo ya- jadeaba Sakura presa del deseo encerrada en un armario/


**Summary:** Le iba a demostrar lo que es el verdadero sexo…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:**

Lemon

Las frases en negro son como pensamientos de la autora.

Las frases en negro y curvatura es una canción.

**Digan no al plagio.**

**Dedicatoria: **

A mi hermosa **hariganedetori11** que la adoro y amo. Este fic es por tu cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. Y que volvamos a ir a tokadas, la karen, tu y yo :B

_Te quiero querida socia._

y a Tsukisaku genial escritora de lemon, quien es una gran chica :D

**

* * *

**

**Fantasías de ayer y hoy**

-¿Una fiesta de disfraces?- pregunto Sakura ante la noticia de la pelirroja del grupo.

-Si. Suigetsu propuso su casa- respondió Karin.

-Claro. El propuso la casa- murmuro la rubia -¿No será que tu lo obligaste Karin?- Pregunto ganándose una sonrisa burlona por parte de la pelirroja, dándole la respuesta de que era cierto.

-pero ¿Cuál es el motivo?- seguía aun confundida la pelirrosa

-Ash. No sé porque tiene que ver algún motivo el porqué quiera hacer una fiesta- comento algo enfadada ya la pelirroja.

-Pues a mí se me hace bien. Además tenemos algún tiempo sin vernos todos- dijo la única que no había hablado, Hinata, ante la atenta mirada de Ino y Sakura y la aprobación de Karin.

-Ven aprendan de Hinata, ella si me apoya no como ustedes dos- exclamo con falso resentimiento ante la incrédula mirada de Ino y Sakura. - Así que ya está hecho, solo falta avisarle a los demás y poner en marcha la decoración y así-

-Está bien. Ahora vayamos a ver ¡Ropa!- grito la rubia.

Las cuatro se encaminaron hacia las tiendas del centro comercial, eran fin de semana así que tenían los días libres. Eran viejas amigas, se habían conocido desde la secundaria. Sakura y Karin se habían conocido primero, después se los unió Ino y un poco antes de salir de secundaria Hinata se enlisto al cuarteto singular de amigas.

Hinata tenía razón sobre tener tiempo sin ver a los demás, cuando salieron de preparatoria todos tomaron rumbos diferentes para sus carreras pero se seguían viendo, aunque últimamente ya no hacían reuniones tan seguidas por motivo de las universidades, algunos ya les faltaba poco por terminar, otros en espera de tomar una especialidad y algunos trabajaban aparte de estudiar, así que era poco el momento que se veían.

-Muy bien, es todo por hoy. Yo me iré a ver algunas cosas más que ocupo para la fiesta y de ahí con Suigetsu a dejarlas, así que no me esperes temprano en casa Sakura- dijo con diversión la pelirroja.

-Ah. Demasiada información Karin- dijo con disgusto Sakura, ganándose la risa de las tres.

-Jajajaja. Bien me voy y van a ir a la fiesta- ordeno Karin antes de irse a su automóvil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que Karin nos invito a una fiesta de disfraces- comento un pelinegro acostado mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosáceos de su novia.

-No. Nos ordeno más bien, ya sabes cómo es- comento la pelirrosa. -Además Hinata le dio la razón y es verdad, tenemos mucho tiempo sin ver a los demás-

-Hmp. Tienes razón, hasta que se le ocurre algo decente a la pelirroja- dijo con sorna el pelinegro observando la película que pasaban en la televisión.

-Jo. Eres malo Sasuke y eso que es tu amiga. Ahora solo falta escoger los disfraces, uhm. Te verías sexy de pirata- comento con diversión Sakura.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido -Estas loca verdad. No pienso ir disfrazado confórmate con que iré-

-Ah eres malo Sasuke-kun. Por algo se llama fiesta de disfraces sabes, porque la gente va disfrazada- se burlo su novia de él, levantando su cabeza de sus piernas y sentándose a su lado.

-Hmp. Molesta, te atreves a burlaste de mi- hablo por lo bajo -lo pagaras- dijo divertido para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Sus labios chocaron contra los suaves de ella, tomándolos posesivamente. Tenía hambre de ellos, succiono su labio superior llevándose suspiros de la pelirrosa, sus manos se enroscaron en los hilos suaves de su cabello atrapando su cuello y aprisionándola hacia él.

Sakura con toda la resignación y la fuerza que tenía se alejo de Sasuke.

-A mi habitación Sasuke- murmuro con la voz entrecortada por los besos fogosos.

El pelinegro se levanto del sillón y tomo su mano jalando con necesidad y desesperación hacia la habitación de la oji jade. Solo se escucho el seguro puesto de la puerta antes de abalanzarse sobre su novia para hacerla en ese momento de él. Con sus manos habilidosas desabrocho el pantalón de mezclilla de su novia para poderse deshacer de ese roce que lo hacían desesperarse. Tomo los costados de la cadera y la alzo un poco para poder deslizar con mejor comodidad la estorbosa prenda y de paso deshacerse de de la suya misma.

_**Son cosas que no puedo evitar en la vida y es a ti una de las cosas que quiero**_

_**Quisiera poder volar y así poder tocarte en lo más alto del cielo**_

Beso con ternura y suavidad sus tobillos para ir subiendo por sus piernas intercalando los besos sus besos en cada una de sus piernas, mientras Sakura se deshacía de su propia blusa quedándose con el sostén azul a la vista. Llego hasta sus muslos los cuales fue llenando de besos y marcas rojas, causando risas a la pelirrosa.

-Jaja basta Sasuke-

-Hmp- murmuro el pelinegro antes de morder un costado de la cadera.

Una corriente de electricidad recorrió la espalda de la pelirrosa ante la hazaña de su novio, haciéndola temblar. Sasuke dejo de torturarla, levándose y estirando su mano hacia ella para que hiciera lo mismo, quedando ambos hincados en medio de la cama.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez sonrojada Sakura?- murmuro junto a sus labios antes de volverlos a atacar con ímpetu, deslizando sus manos hasta sus glúteos para jugar con el encaje de las bragas.

Las manos suaves y delicadas de Sakura se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta del pelinegro, delineando la dureza de su pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura para estrecharlo más hacia ella. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, dejando un rastro de saliva en la comisura izquierda del labio de Sasuke, el cual al notarlo lo lamió, dejando una imagen tentadora para Sakura. Y esta vez fue la pelirrosa que ataco su cuello, mordiéndolo mientras retiraba a jirones la camiseta gris del pelinegro.

-Sasu…Sasuke- exhalo nerviosa ante las manos traviesas en su ropa interior.

Con su mano derecha quito el pequeño botón del sujetador, recorriendo la palidez de su espalda. Retiro con delicadeza ambos tirantes para tirar por algún lugar el sujetador. Retiro su mano izquierda de las bragas y comenzó a masajear su pecho derecho.

-Quítamelos- ordeno preso del deseo.

Las manos suaves de Sakura se deslizaron por sus boxers negros, jugando con el borde de la ropa interior, acariciándolo por fuera de estos sus piernas y caderas, pasando por su parte sensible y con una leve caricia lo rozo, soltando un jadeo por parte del pelinegro con lentitud fue deslizándolos dejando a la vista el palpitante miembro de su novio.

-Hazme tuya- susurro.

_**Y no entiendo porque te amo tanto**_

_**Solo existe la pasión solo eso**_

El pelinegro se abalanzo sobre ella tumbándolos a ambos en la cama, beso con lentitud sus labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus caderas, perdiéndose entre sus torneadas piernas, fue separándolas, penetrándola de una sola estocada. Soltando un jadeo de la pelirrosa, sus piernas se enredaron entorno a su cintura haciendo más profunda la penetración.

Un vaivén, otro más y ambos se derritieron en el paraíso.

Los brazos de Sasuke se posicionaron a los costados del rostro de Sakura, sosteniéndose para no aplastarla. Beso con dulzura su frente perlada de sudor sonriéndole, siendo correspondido, la pelirrosa lo abrazo de la espalda para acercarlo mas a él haciéndolo caer encima de ella; el pelinegro giro a un costado para tomarla de la cintura y abrazarla, quedándose dormidos al instante por el cansancio, y entrando a un delicioso sueño.

"**Cuanto más desnudo está el amor, menos frío tiene"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto adormilada al aire. -¿Sasuke?- volvió a preguntar.

Al percatarse que nadie le había contestado se quitó las sabanas de la cabeza y observo su habitación. No había ningún rastro del pelinegro, su ropa aún estaba tirada por el suelo. Pero él no era capaz de andar desnudo por su departamento ¿verdad? Porque se escuchaban voces y Sasuke no era tan exhibicionista… ¿o sí?

-¿Sasuke? – volvió a preguntar.

Al escuchar voces en la sala. Se preocupó, tomo la camiseta de su novio y se la puso encima de su ropa interior y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de las voces.

-¿En verdad? Se me hace algo tonto- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Tonto? Al contrario es como algo estratégico más bien- contesto el pelinegro mientras buscaba algunos ingredientes en el refrigerador.

-¿Estratégico? Si claro…- contesto con sarcasmo picando algunas verduras - ¿Qué demonios haces pelirrosa loca?- pregunto al mirar como una mata rosa de cabello se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Sasuke. Tu ¿Estas vestido?- murmuro para sí misma, siendo escuchada por los otros dos.

-No, está desnudo es que no lo miras, si hasta la cicatriz que se hizo cuando estábamos en la prepa se le ve- Se burlaba la pelirroja.

-Cállate Karin, por favor- ordeno con el ceño fruncido Sasuke.

-Juhm- contesto Karin entornando los ojos. – A todo esto ¿Por qué te sorprende que lo veas vestido?.. No conocía esa faceta tuya de andar desnudo Uchiha- se burló la pelirroja.

- Es…Que vi alguna de tu ropa en mi habitación y… Yo pensé que… Ah olvídenlo- decía avergonzada la pelirrosa.

-…Jajaja- comenzó a carcajearse la pelirroja al captar las palabras de Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de lavado- Tonta- grito en la puerta.

-Cállate Karin- grito azorada- Y Hinata ¿Dónde está?- pregunto

-Salió con el dobe- contesto el pelinegro mientras ponía los utensilios para desayunar- ven y ayúdame- ordeno.

- dime Sasuke- kun ¿Cómo amaneciste?- murmuro entre sus labios besándolo suavemente.

- exquisitamente bien- contesto.

Sakura se separó de él para seguir ayudándolo en cortar algunas verduras en tanto el pelinegro encendía la estufa. Los pasos de Karin se escuchaban por la sala junto a algunos altisonantes que farfullaba.

-Hinata se fue desde las siete a visitar a su novio, porque tenía mucho trabajo y no podía venir él, hay que linda ella- imitaba burlona la pelirroja.

-jaja dejara en paz Karin, que tú seas una zorra no quiere decir que los demás lo seamos- contesto divertida la oji jade por la imitación de la rojiza.

- Déjame en paz, Sakura. Y ponte a cocinar, me voy iré a la biblioteca por un trabajo y de ahí al centro comercial, no tardes eh. Que Ino también ira, así que ya sabes Uchiha la dejas ir eh- se burló. – Nos vemos tortolos-

_**Es que somos como el uno para el otro, y es que somos como el uno para el otro**_

_**Dame, dame tus alas para seguir volando muy alto contigo**_

- Y ¿De que hablaban Karin y tu hace rato?- pregunto la pelirrosa mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-Ah, de videojuegos- contesto con simpleza.

-…Esta bien - dijo algo desconcentrada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el Uchiha ante la mirada de su novia.

- nada- contesto

-dime- exigió el pelinegro.

-Nada, cada quien saca temas de sus pláticas… Ven vamos a desayunar-

- jaja tonta- contesto Sasuke antes de besarla.

_**¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero?**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Demonios, como tardan les dije que a las 2- farfullaba enojada la pelirroja bajo las miradas de las personas que pasaban a su lado.

-Ya llegamos pelirroja enfadosa- contesto una voz divertida.

-Hasta que llegan- respondió

-Bla, bla menos platica y más acción. Vamos muévanse chicas- ordeno la misma voz divertida la rubia.

- ¿A dónde iremos primero?- pregunto la de ojos rojizos.

- tu eres la que organiza la fiesta, tú debes de saber Karin- contesto con burla la pelirrosa.

-Juhm, pero les recuerdo que nunca les gusta mi decoración, por eso vienen conmigo-

-Ya, no se amarguen vamos primero por los cubiertos y las frituras- grito la rubia.

- Tu siempre por la comida no, cerda-

-cállate frentona-

-Cambiemos de tema por favor- ordeno la pelirroja.

-Amargada- murmuraron la rubia y la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo.

-Déjenme en paz- contesto ¿sonrojada?

- A ver ¿qué pasa aquí pelirroja?- pregunto Ino mientras la abraza por los hombros y Sakura se ponía a un lado de ella dejándola en el medio- dime ¿Por qué tan feliz y contenta está la nena?- se burló la rubia.

- jaja… Es que hoy fue el día en que conocí a Suigetsu- Contesto con pena.

-Aw, no que no, si eres bien cursi, tú- dijo la pelirrosa.

"_**¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Desde ese momento dije que tu serias mío"**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Flash back _

_Seis años atrás_

_-¿Dónde demonios estabas Ino?- pregunto enojada la pelirrosa._

_-No te sulfures, pelirrosa. Andaba saludando a unos amigos ¿Dónde está Karin?-_

_-Es que no me gusta estar parada aquí como tonta. Creo que iba a llegar con Tayuya-_

_-Bueno entonces veamos donde sentarnos porque este inicio va para largo- Decía una rubia de 16 años._

_Ambas se encontraban en un parque recreativo. Cada año se hacía un festival de la juventud, organizado por el gobierno de la ciudad promocionando los valores para los jóvenes. Claro que no todos lo tomaban con ese motivo y solo iban a divertirse con los amigos o algunas personas en especial._

_-y dime ¿Aun te gusta Sai?- pregunto con picardía la rubia._

_-¿Qué? Estás loca cerda. Por supuesto que no- contesto escandalizada._

_- Jaja es broma, frentona. Ash ¿dónde está Karin? Tarda mucho y tengo mucho sin verla-_

_Atrás de ella se encontraba Karin quien acaba de llegar._

_-Ya estoy aquí chiquita- dijo con falsa sensualidad sonriendo con burla._

_-Tardaste mucho ya te estaba esperando guapa- le siguió el juego_

_-Jaja par de tontas, déjense de mariconear ¿Dónde fregados estaba Karin?- _

_-Aw déjame de ser Sakura, tengo rato que no las veo- Se quejó la rubia._

_-¿Y tienen rato que llegaron?- pregunto la pelirroja._

_-Sí. Se supone que eres una maniática de la puntualidad pero conmigo siempre llegas tarde- contesto enojada la pelirrosa- Llevamos casi una hora esperándote. ¿Dónde estabas?-_

_-Ehm… ¿perdón? Es que el animal de Suigetsu no se apuraba, y aparte él y Tayuya caminan como tortugas- se quejó la rojiza- Casi los arrastrábamos Gaara y yo para que llegáramos a punto- continuo quejándose mientras se tiraba en el césped. _

_-huy si, muy enojada ella con Suigetsu- se burlaba la pelirrosa mientras Ino se le unía. _

_-Juhm, cállense y mejor levantémonos que ya está comenzando- se excusó la pelirroja._

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están gente?- gritaba el conductor del evento – No los escucho venimos a disfrutar y escuchar a grandes bandas locales para apoyarnos en este evento de caridad- anunciaba el joven._

_-aaaaah- Gritaban las tres junto con las demás personas, haciendo escándalo y divirtiéndose._

_-Bien, bien parece que si se están divirtiendo, ¿Qué les parece si iniciamos con la primera banda?- preguntaba divertido ganándose gritos de afirmación- Eso es, entonces con ustedes __**"Perséfone"-**_

_Gritos de emoción con burla y diversión se escucharon en la plaza mientras frente a ellos se iban instalando los integrantes de la banda, un chico de cabellera larga y café se instalaba en la batería tomando las batacas para dar el conteo, mientras el bajista pelirrojo junto con el guitarrista castaño se ponían a un lado de los trompetistas rubios y al frente se posicionaba el vocalista, un pelinegro con tenues reflejos azules._

_-Nosotros somos __**"Perséfone"**__ y esperemos que les guste nuestra música- se escuchó la ronca voz por el micrófono. _

_-hey, hey verdad que es guapo el bajista- decía emocionada la rubia, elevando la voz mientras de fondo se escuchaba la música._

_-Jajaja ya empezaste Ino, no que andabas detrás de Sai- _

_-Si pero no está nada mal observar de vez en cuando, Karin-_

_- Ya van a empezar a zorrear par de locas- dijo divertida la pelirrosa. _

_-¡Sí!- grito Ino. – jaja vamos Sakura, haremos que Suigetsu se ponga celoso por Karin-_

_-¿Qué?... No déjate de tonteras- renegaba la pelirroja._

_-Jaja si vamos- contesto su cómplice._

_Después de que terminara la primera banda, siguieron tocando algunas más, mientras que las tres amigas locas se divertían con los demás entre bromas, celos y chistes._

_-Hey, Sakura voltea disimuladamente a tu derecha- susurro la pelirroja mientras la pelirrosa hacia caso encontrándose con una par de ojos negros- mira desde hace rato que te está mirando, yo que tú le haría caso porque es muy guapo-_

_-¿Qué?... Es verdad- susurro embelesada en la mirada negruzca del joven._

_- Y ya se nos perdió la niña- decía para sí Karin mientras la veía sonrojarse. _

_-Oh no, chicas. Se está acercando- decía nerviosa - ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ino, Karin háganme caso. Oh no-_

_-Hmp. Hola chicos- saludo el chico de ojos negros._

_-Eh Sasuke, tocaron genial.- dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a saludarlo._

_-Es verdad Uchiha, no te salió la voz de nenaza que tienes, jaja- se burló el peliblanco al saludarlo ganándose una mirada enojada. – jaja es broma-_

_-Estúpido-_

_-Ya, cálmense. Déjate de tonteras Suigetsu. Cantaste bien muchacho- dijo la rubia bajo la mirada de todos._

_-Hmp- contesto._

_-Bien ya que andamos muy comunicativos- dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Sakura- hay que presentarnos. Yo soy Karin, la rubia es Ino y esta tontilla- estrechaba a la pelirrosa contra ella- Es Sakura. Mucho gusto-_

_-Mucho gusto Uchiha- susurro la pelirrosa siendo escuchada por Karin y el Uchiha. _

_-Hmp- contesto sin quitar la vista de la de cabellos rosados. _

_-Bien ¿Quién se va a ir con quién?- pregunto Gaara. – ¿Quieres venir Sasuke? Iremos a cenar a algún puesto de ramen. _

_-Gracias. Pero saldré con unos amigos- contesto con seriedad._

_-Está bien. Nos vemos luego- se despidió de él junto con los demás._

"_**Y con tan solo mirarte, me puedo perder en mi mundo de fantasías"**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirrosa, el Uchiha yacía acostado en su cama, porque después de dormir, comer, bañarse, dejar su automóvil y demás cosas en el departamento de las chicas. El Uchiha prácticamente vivía ahí, solo faltaba pagar su parte de la renta y ya. Sakura se encontraba midiéndose su disfraz de Halloween, mientras su novio la observaba a través del espejo.

-¿Te divertiste con las chicas?- pregunto su novio mientras la observaba acostado en la cama de Sakura.

-Si- contesto mirándose en el espejo.

-Hmp-

-¿Ya encontraste tu disfraz, Sasuke?- pregunto mirándolo por el espejo.

-¿Qué? No me disfrazare-

-¿por qué?- formo un puchero gracioso.

- porque es estúpido y tonto, Sakura. Por eso- contesto fastidiado.

-Y que tiene que sea tonto Sasuke, iremos solo amigos. No seas aguafiestas-

-No pienso ponerme a pelear contigo por idioteces Sakura-

-Si ahora nuestros amigos son idiotas- contesto con sarcasmo.

-¡Sakura!- bramo el pelinegro – No empieces-

-¿Qué no empiece que Uchiha?- grito con enojo.- solo te pido que convivas con NUESTROS amigos, porque si no lo recuerdas eso son, son nuestros.-

-Hmp. Pierdo el tiempo aquí, me voy- se levantó y tomo su chamarra deteniéndose en la puerta –Cuando te calmes hablamos.-

-¿Cuándo me calme? desgraciado bastardo Uchiha- grito con furia azotando la puerta de su habitación.

_**Ya no quiero llorar más por ti, ya no quiero que llores más por mí**_

_**Y si te vas no sé qué voy a hacer, pero si te vas no sé qué voy hacer**_

Pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo, mientras se abría apresuradamente la puerta dejando ver a una joven de cabellera negra.

-Sakura ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada agachándose a su altura.

-Nada Hinata. Solo que el estúpido de mi novio hizo otra escena. Estoy bien gracias- le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Segura? Está bien te dejare- dijo al ganarse una afirmación. – Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación arreglando mi disfraz, Karin está decorando la casa junto con Ino.

-Gracias. Estoy bien, yo también arreglare mi disfraz. Gracias Hinata-

Desde hace días que su novio se portaba de esa forma, enojándose por todo y ella explotando, pero esta vez habían peleado por una simpleza. No tenía nada de malo que él no se disfrazara, pero ella lo quería forzar a que hiciera lo que ella pensaba que era divertido para él. Quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos, tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía y ellos eran parte especial para ella, además de estar siempre juntos, los apoyaron inconscientemente en su relación con el pelinegro, pues algunos de sus amigos no lo conocían y lo aceptaron rápidamente (y es que no eran un grupo muy abierto por así decirlo, sus verdaderos amigos) así como ella acepto que su novio era popular al tocar en una banda reconocida y tenía muchas fans, y no por el hecho de que fuera solo músico, sino también al ser demasiado guapo.

Aun no podía creer que hubieran pasado tanto tiempo juntos, nunca llego a imaginar que durarían tanto tiempo y no quería perderlo todo por una simple pelea. Sakura esperaba que eso pasara como si nada y no hubiera malos términos.

-Espero que esto termine bien, ah a veces odio que seas tan así Sasuke- kun- susurro su nombre con tristeza.

"**Me sorprendo cuanto tiempo hemos estados juntos. Pero más me sorprendo al descubrir que te quiero el triple por cada mes que llevamos."**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Flash Back_

_Cinco años atrás_

_-Es hermoso este parque Sasuke- kun. Nunca lo había visto- contemplaba la naturaleza. _

_-Lo sé- contesto el Uchiha de 17 años._

_-Es muy lindo de tu parte, al traerme aquí- dijo sonrojada al percatarse de la mirada del Uchiha._

_-Hmp-_

_Ambos se encontraban en un área de un parque escondido. Cuando tenía muchas cosas que pensar terminaba en esa mágica naturaleza, era muy difícil de llegar ahí; al principio no sabía cómo había llegado ahí pero le gustaba que estuviera alejado de todos y fuera tan tranquilo. Y el día de hoy había decidido llevar a Sakura ahí. _

_Tenían 1 año de conocerse, desde la primera vez que se vieron en el concierto, el quedo intrigado por ella, así que siguió frecuentando a sus viejos amigos y comenzó a llevarse con ella. Descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común, y aunque a veces se portara como una molestia, para el eso era singular, era su pequeña molestia. Y ese mismo día tenía pensado decirle que fuera su novia, ya no la quería ver más como una simple amiga, quería ser algo más. _

_-Sakura- hablo como en susurro._

_-Dime Sasuke- kun-_

_-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- _

_-Dime. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a él._

_-Yo… ¿Qué piensas de mí?- cuestiono acercándose más hacia ella. _

_-De ti, pues eres un gran amigo Sasuke-kun y me encanto conocer a alguien como tú- dijo con inocencia._

_-No quiero ser tu amigo Sakura- grito _

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto desconcentrada sintiendo como pequeños crujidos se escuchaban en su corazón. _

_-Porque no Sakura, ya estoy harto de ser solo un amigo para ti- Grito alejándose de ella._

_-…Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo, dejándome ser tu amiga, Uchiha- dijo con tristeza mientras pequeñas lagrimas surgían._

_-¿Qué?- giro su cuerpo para observarla en ese estado. Con dos zancadas se acercó hacia ella y la abrazo- No Sakura, no me entiendes, no quiero ser tu amigo. Porque yo te quiero para algo más, me eh enamorado de ti, pequeña molestia pelirosa- _

_-¿Cómo?- pregunto sonrojada junto a su pecho._

_-Que me eh enamorado de ti Sakura, y por eso quiero dejar de ser tu amigo y que me veas como algo mas- murmuro en su cabello, absorbiendo el olor a fresas que este desprendía._

_-¿Es en serio? Yo… yo – murmuraba sin sentido._

_El Uchiha se despegó solo un poco de ella, y la observo sonrojada y avergonzada, pego su frente junto a la de ella para mirarla de frente, haciéndola sonrojar más. _

_-¿Tu qué Sakura?- pregunto/ ordeno en un suplicio. _

_-tú también me gustas Sasuke- kun- contesto antes de ser besaba._

_El pelinegro rozo los labios rosáceos de Sakura mientras la abrazaba suavemente por la espalda, dejándola sin escapatoria. La pelirrosa reacciono cuando el Uchiha quiso hacer más intenso el beso, al tratar de introducir su lengua dejando al alcance que miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de ella. Fue deslizando sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo para estrecharlo más hacia ella. _

_La poca capacidad para retener mucho tiempo aire, los hizo separarse solo un poco, pues aún seguían abrazados. _

_-Se mi novia- Ordeno Sasuke estrechándola más hacia él. _

_Sakura acorto la poco distancia que quedaba para darle un tenue beso –Si- dijo sonriendo volviendo a ser besada por su ahora novio._

"**Cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, te conteste de inmediato. Pues no quería que sufriéramos más, de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho silenciándolo. No me arrepiento de habértelo dicho en ese mismo instante"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Karin me iré a cambiar- grito la pelirrosa mientras cerraba la puerta de una habitación.

-Bueno, si ocupas ayuda con el disfraz nos dices a nosotras, porque si metes a Sasuke a tu habitación ya no saldrán de ahí- contesto riéndose junto con otras dos personas.

-Te pasaste Karin, andas demasiado pervertida con esos comentarios- se rio Hinata.

-Ah, es la verdad. Y vayan ustedes a cambiarse que se tardan demasiado-

-y tu ¿no iras a cambiarte?- pregunto la rubia – o será que ya lo estás, hoy estarás vestida de ¿zorra?- volvió a preguntar riéndose.

-Ja já. Vete a poner tu disfraz, ropa interior o lo que sea, rubia- se quejó.

Sakura escuchaba la plática de sus amigas y no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía tan afortunada al tener grandes amigas, algo locas y pervertidas pero era genial tenerlas con ella. Se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo observando su disfraz, se había puesto un sencillo kimono color azul turquesa de una tela no tan brillante y con pequeñas y diseñadas estratégicamente flores de cerezos junto a un obi del mismo color que las flores. El kimono no llegaba hasta el suelo sino que este era cortó, le llegaba a medio muslo, ni muy corto ni largo además de unas sandalias de madera con el pequeño cordón que los acompañan del mismo tono que del obi.

Se había dejado el cabello suelto con algunas suaves ondas, los mechones que se salían de su lugar los detuvo con un broche en forma de pétalo rosa con algunos listones de colores haciendo más llamativo su cabello y su rostro con un tenue maquillaje, dejando a la vista su rostro al natural.

Un sonido se escuchó en la puerta sacándola de su mirada perdida. Alguien la estaba llamando, con pasos apresurados se acercó a abrir dejando ver a su amiga rubia vestida de gitana.

-Hey pensé que me habías muerto ahí dentro, vamos ya llegaron todos- dijo arrastrándola hacia la fiesta.

La casa de Suigetsu estaba llena hasta el patio, diviso a sus amigos, algunos conocidos y varios extraños, al lado del Dj miro a Sai disfrazado de pintor platicando con su amigo pelirrojo Gaara vestido de príncipe medieval junto con su novia Matsuri vestida de hada.

Siguió caminando un poco más esperanzada de poder encontrar a Sasuke, se encontró en la pista improvisa en el patio a Hinata como muñeca de porcelana bailando lentamente con un Naruto disfraza de zorro.

-Hey frentezona, iré con Sai. Quita esa cara y diviértete- grito para ser escuchada por su amiga por el sonido de la música.

-Claro, no hagas cosas malas- se burló de ella dando vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina.

Giro el pomo de la puerta de la cocina pero se quedó sorprendida ante la escena, Karin se encontraba sentada en la barra ¿vestida? Como una sexy diabla, devorando los labios de su novio vampiro.

Al percatarse que ninguno la había visto, se escabullo de esa escena demasiado subida de tono y se encamino de nuevo hacia otro lugar de la casa.

(Estúpido Sasuke que no vino, por lo menos hubiera venido para ver a sus amigos) pensaba caminando y esquivando a algunos invitados para dirigirse hacia la segunda planta y encerrarse en alguna habitación.

Sasuke había llegado desde hace algunos minutos y ya se quería largar de ahí, pero tenía que buscar a su molestia. Comenzó a buscarla encontrándose con algunos conocidos y amigos, necesitaba disculparse con ella por eso mismo se había "puesto un estúpido disfraz" para poder verla. Aun no la encontraba, había visto al inútil de Naruto bailando melosamente con la chicha Hyüga y también la escena desenfrenada de Karin con Suigetsu, cuando los vio exigió saber dónde se encontraba la pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada burlona por parte del vestido de vampiro y un saludo nada amistoso de la diabla.

-Panda de inútiles que no saben nada- mascullaba para si el Uchiha.

Siguió buscando sin encontrar a la pelirrosa, de repente algo llamo su atención una singular cabellera rosada se divisaba en la parte final de la escalera, camino apresurada quitando gente de su camino sin detenerse a pedir disculpas. Cuando la alcanzo tomo su brazo y la jalo metiéndola en un cuarto junto con él. Sin percatarse que habían entrado a un armario.

-¿Qué… -

-Cállate y escúchame Sakura- ordeno el pelinegro.

-Sasuke- dijo sorprendida.

-Hmp-

-viniste- contesto emocionada observándolo vestido de Rockstar.

El Uchiha se encontraba frente a ella, con unos botines estilo motociclista, negros y algo sucios, unos pantalones de mezclilla algo entubados color negro marcando más sus piernas largas y torneadas, además de su trasero; junto a la camiseta azul algo holgada pero marcando sus puntos fuertes siendo cubierta en parte por la chaqueta de cuero negra. En su cuello colgaba un dije en forma de abanico rojo y negro, además sobre la camiseta sostenía unos lentes azules, a pesar de que fuera noche eran parte de la vestimenta, y lo más importante su cabellera lisa y desordenada color negra con algunos tonos azulosos bajo la luz del sol.

El pelinegro se fijó en la mirada que le daba su novia y como se iba sonrojando cada vez que bajaba más la vista y se mordía el labio inferior; esa escena fue tan tentadoramente exquisita para el que no pudo evitar besarla bruscamente.

La tomo furiosamente de los hombros y la empujo contra la pared para seguir besándola mientras sus manos se entretenían en el obi tratando de quitarlo. Mordió con su labio con ferocidad ahogando un gemido de los labios de la pelirrosa.

Las manos largas de Sakura luchaban contra la chamarra de su novio, queriéndose deshacer de ella, mientras se devoraban aun. Con agresividad se separó de el para poder quitársela y así también llevarse con ella la camiseta, mostrando el duro y tenso pecho de su novio.

-Hagámoslo aquí – susurro con deseo Sakura.

-Hmp. No pienso llevarte a otro lugar Sakura- contesto tomándola del cabello y volviéndola a besar.

De un rápido movimiento se deshizo del obi dejando que el kimono se aflojara un poco más. Su mano derecha se introdujo entre el inicio de los pliegues, tomando su pecho izquierdo y comenzar a masajearlo por encima del sujetador. Con algo de dificultad pudo levantar el sujetador por encima de su pecho, dejando en libertar su seno, con lentitud masajeo el pezón intercalando sus dedos para endurecerlo y excitarlo.

Con la falta de aire se separó de ella observándola con el rostro sonrojado, el cabello despeinado y un pecho a la vista fuera de su disfraz. Una imagen tan placentera, que de solo mirarla se estaba excitando más. Se deshizo de su cinturón y desabrocho el botón de sus pantalones, dejándolos solo flojos.

Volvió a acercarse a ella introduciendo esta vez su mano derecha entre sus piernas, dirigiéndose hacia su centro.

-Estas húmeda Sa-ku-ra- murmuro en su pezón haciéndole cosquillas antes de empezarlo a morder con lentitud.

-Ah… Sasuke. Con un demonio hazlo ya- jadeaba excitada la pelirrosa.

Un dedo se introdujo en su cavidad dándole placer mientras aún seguía besando su pecho. Otro dedo más y más placer sentía. Las paredes internas los envolvieron en su humedad. Había tenido el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Con desesperación se deshizo de la ropa interior, se bajó su pantalón de un jirón junto con sus boxers dejando a la vista el excitado y palpitante miembro. Levanto el kimono hasta la cintura, abrió sus piernas acomodándolas entre las de él y de un jirón la penetro.

-Sostente en mí- dijo el pelinegro.

La volvió a empujar hacia la pared dándose un apoyo en ella, con su mano izquierda desvistió el otro seno, dejando los dos a la vista. Beso con salvajismo los labios de la pelirrosa y entre cada estocada sus pechos brincaba golpeando el abdomen de su novio.

Mordió el cuello blanquecino de la pelirrosa, mientras la tomaba de su trasero y la empujaba más hacia él, sintiendo más profundas los vaivenes.

-Ah… Más rápido Sasuke-kun- gemía su nombre.

Un estocada más rápida y fuerte, y Sasuke se corrió dentro de ella. Coloco su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello, respirando fuertemente.

Con agresividad cayo en el suelo del armario, y sobre el Sakura, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran una vez más, haciendo mostrar una mirada de deseo del pelinegro.

-Lo siento Sakura- dijo mientras besaba el centro de sus pechos.

-¿Por qué? Creo que más bien debería de pedirte yo disculpas-

-Tal vez, si tal vez no. Pero eres mi molestia y no cambiaría eso por nada- Siguió besando su pecho dirigiéndose hacia su cuello.

-Eres un maldito arrogante Uchiha, pero igual tu eres mío- contesto riéndose por las cosquillas que este ocasionaba. – Ya no hay que pelearnos ¿sí?-

-Hmp. Como quieras, pero no dirás que las reconciliaciones son malas o si- se burló el pelinegro mandándole una mirada pervertida.

-Hazme el favor de callarte y seguirme besando, por favor- dijo volviéndolo a besar, deleitándose con la exquisitez de ese sentimiento.

_**Y es que somos como el uno para el otro, y es que somos como el uno para el otro**_

_**Dame, dame tus alas para seguir volando muy alto contigo**_

_**Y es que somos como el uno para el otro, y es que somos como el uno para el otro**_

_**Dame, dame tus alas para seguir volando muy alto contigo…**_

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado :B

Perdón si cometi algun horror, oh perdon error ortografico. Jaja, que aun estoy aprendiendo en esto de escribir historias.

La canción se llama " dame alas- umbralfunk", se las recomiendo esta realmente linda. Diganme ¿que haran este halloween?

Diviértanse, que les den muchos dulces y asi :B

Es mi tercer lemon, y empece a escribir asi este tipo de historias, gracias a los fic, de la hermosa Tsukisaku, a quien tambien se lo dedico, que igual y no se comparan con los de ella, pero uno hace el intento ¿verdad?

En fin, los quiero :D

Que tengan un genial fin de semana

Con cariño y besos de sabores

los quiere

**Aki no Kissu**

¿Me regalarias un review?

(y te mandare un Sasuke vestido de Rockstar :3)


End file.
